A Sword to Destroy, A Sword to Protect
by Relyt
Summary: Relyt Notsuoh,fourteen years old, and his life sucked. Eventually his committed suicide and now he's a sould reaper, with two Zanpakto. pairing undecided, Title Change, Hiatus
1. Death

**I do not own any bleach characters except for Relyt **

A/N: I kinda wanted to complete 'The missing Hyuuga' before I started this, but since I had this whole chapter planned out word-for-word it was kinda bugging me until I started this. Though I probably won't start another chap until after 'The Mission Hyuuga'.

If some things in this story are not true…then oh well. I'll list some of the stuff that might not be true at the bottom.

(Rewrite, See bottom for some…details…not much has changed but it's still important)

Read and **Review**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In an apartment room it was quiet except for the footsteps of the people that had heard the gunshot. In the room there where three figures, one had red hair with tattoos instead of eyebrows and had a black robe with a katana by his side.

The second was younger, he had messy dark blue hair, his eyes weren't blue or green but oddly black, he also had the same black room except that he had to katanas, behind his waist in the form of an X.

The third figure look exactly identical to the second figure, except that you cant really tell now, it was laying slumped with its back against the wall, part of it's head looked like it was blown off, the gun still held against it's chin.

_'My name is Relyt Notsuoh; I am only fourteen years old. My parents abandoned me about twelve years ago. Ever since then I've been in a foster home, the people there were cruel and uncaring, only caring for the money they got when someone adopted one of us. Eventually I ran away, with nowhere to go. I had a girlfriend, but after I left I found out that she was cheating on me with three other guys. My life had no further purpose then to suffer. So I ended it. I found a gun on the floor of an apartment, and got the idea to end my life. So now I am dead, and found out that there is more after death. The man behind me says his name is Renji; he's kinda weird but whatever. He said that not many people have become a soul reaper right after they die, and that nobody ever had two katana's, or Zanpakto, as Renji called them. He said that he'd take me to the soul society when I'm done thinking about all of this, well; I guess I'm done now'_

Relyt turned around to face Renji; "Ok, I'm ready to go"

Renji nodded "Alright" then pulled out his Zanpakto and held it out as a door appeared. Slowly the door opened and a bright light came from the opening.

Renji stepped aside to let Relyt in first. He took a deep breath and walked into the light, followed by Renji.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I decided to rewrite this because it sounded kinda…stupid to me, with Relyt being blind and the age changing ability, so I changed his eye color from white to black, but his entire eye isn't black just the middle.

Just barely two pages, well, it is a prologue. And I'm really over using Relyt as a character, I already have him planned for three different anime: Naruto, Bleach, and Love Hina…maybe, I might not do the Love Hina one… And I found out the things I didn't know before, like if souls immediately become soul reapers (no) and if they could have two Zanpakto… yeah I'm just gonna put this as a no.

And that's it. So the pairing probably wont happen in this story, but maybe in the sequel……………………..

_Oh and the fic poll, I decided to add another option!!!!!!!_

Life After Death-1  
The Second Samurai-0  
Death's Apprentice(_**Missing Hyuuga Sequel)**_**-0**

**Two of them-0  
All Fics-0 **

If you choose 'Two of them' then tell me which ones you'd want. And if you choose 'All Fics' I will update all the fics on the same day after I finish their chapters.

Hope you liked it

Read and **Review**


	2. A New Home

**A/N: I'll also explain how I'm gonna update my stories ay the bottom…**

**I usually have some more to say but not this time,**

**so…now**

* * *

**A New Home  
**

* * *

Renji and I were walking along some buildings; he said he was taking me to this Yamamoto guy who I guess is the leader here, to decide on what to do with me. Renji said that souls have to go through some kind of academy before they become actual soul reapers, but since I already am one they're going for figure out what to do. 

Renji stopped in front of a door marked with an eleven and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Well while I'm here I might as well do this" Renji turned to Relyt and took out a folder "I have to give this folder to the captain so you just don't saw anything"

Relyt just shrugged and Renji slid open the door and they walked in. Seconds after they walked in a man speedily charged them and swung his sword. But the sword was blocked when Relyt unsheathed is right blade halfway but still blocking the strike.

There was a long uncomfortable silence as nobody moved. Relyt looked at the man who attacked and saw a tall man with large spiky black hair with bells at the tips, a tattered with robe with the sleeves cut off, and an eye patch, with the visible eye widened in shock.

But that look of shock soon turned into a sadistic grin, "Well isn't this interesting, someone that can actually block one of my attacks. You'd be one interesting fight. So how about, wanna spar?"

"I probably would…if I could feel my arm" Relyt said smiling. He let his arm fall limp and letting gravity sheath his sword and the man laughed loudly.

"Then its good you got another"

"I'm very sorry about that Captain Zaraki. This is Relyt Notsuoh, a new soul reaper" Renji apologized.

"New?" Zaraki said interested.

"Yup, only killed myself an hour ago" Relyt said casually his hands behind his neck.

"Interesting. You were able to block one of my attacks without your Zanpakto being destroyed without any sort of training _and_ you have two Zanpakto" the captain said with a sadistic grin.

Then Renji coughed to get the captains attention, "Captain Zaraki, I was told to give you a folder regarding your new recruits"

"Well, we'll be going"

"Sure" Kenpachi said turning away.

* * *

"Well that was…interesting" Relyt said walking backwards as they left the 11th division area. 

"That was Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th division. The captains always wear the white hoari that they wear over their uniform" Renji explained.

"11th? How many divisions are there?" Relyt asked.

"There are 13 divisions, each known for different fighting styles. The 11th division is known for mainly swordsmanship and is mostly used in the front lines in battle. It's amazing that your Zanpakto wasn't destroyed when captain Zaraki hit it; it's surprising that you were even able to block that attack. Have you wielded a sword before when you were alive?"

Relyt looked up thoughtfully, "Well the only thing close to swords that me and my friends used were large sticks that we would fight each other with" Relyt looked at his zanpakto and noticed the hilts, the hilt on his right was white and the one on his left was black. It wasn't really significant but he liked it.

But he was so busy admiring the hilts the he didn't notice someone and bumped in to them,

"Gah!!"

After he fell on the floor one his stomach he was dazed for a few seconds then noticed the person that he bumped into landed on his back. He looked to the person and saw that it was a young girl around his height with black hair pulled back in a bun and had on the normal shinigami uniform except for a band on her arm with a symbol for 5 on it.

"Only another reason to not walk backwards" Relyt added as the girl got up, "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"Idiot" Renji stated.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying much attention either" the girl said, "Oh hello Renji"

"Hey Momo. Sorry about that, this idiot was walking backwards for a while"

"Well you don't have ta call me an idiot" Relyt stated quietly.

Renji sighed, "Anyways, Relyt this is Momo Hinamori the lieutenant of the 5th divistion. And Momo this is Relyt Notsuoh, a weird new guy"

Momo looked at Relyt and her eyes widened when she noticed something, "Why do you have two zanpakto?"

"I'm just special I guess" Relyt said grinning.

"More like a freak" Renji said and Relyt fell over, "Bastard"

"Just because I only died barely an hour ago doesn't mean you can call me a freak" Relyt continued.

Momo's eyes widened again "You died an hour ago? But how can you already be a soul reaper?"

"The only thing I can come up with is that he already had a tremendous amount of spirit energy before and after he died" Renji explained.

"Hm, that's possible"

"Well anyways, I gotta take this guy to Yamamoto to see what we're gonna do with him"

"Oh okay, goodbye Renji, Relyt" She said bowing.

"Later Momo"

They started to continue walking and as soon as Momo was gone Relyt asked Renji "Who's Yamamoto?"

"Yamamoto is the captain of the 1st division; he's pretty much the leader of soul society. I'm taking you to him to see where you belong, like if you'll go to a division or to the academy where you would learn all the basics and more complex things about being a soul reaper"

"Right, so are we almost there?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Soon they entered a large building, and inside that building was a old man with a long white beard and a white haori over his shinigami uniform. 

The old man looked up and saw the two, "Oh hello Renji, is this the boy?"

"Yes Captain Yamamoto, this is Relyt Notsuoh" Renji said bowing.

The old man looked thoughtfully as he examined Relyt, "How very interesting. You have died and immediately became a soul reaper as well as having a second zanpakto. Now the question is whether to send you to the academy or to assign you to a division and if so to which one?"

"Um, may I make a suggestion?" Relyt asked.

"Hm? Oh sure, go ahead"

"What if I could go through the academy to learn the basics for a certain amount of time and then be assigned to a division due to my performance"

"Hmm…I see, that could work. You will be sent to the academy for a month and then go through a series of fights to decide on which division you will belong to"

* * *

**  
A/N: So about the pairing…I've decided on two possible pairings but also decided to not have a poll, I'll just to with which one seems better at the time…**

**Oh and if you want you can look at my other story call 'The Second Samurai' it's a fic about the game Musashi: Samurai Legend. And it's not 'Brave Fencer Musashi'…I think that's what it's called, can't check right now. And the pairings already decided.**

**Read and Review**


	3. Squad Selection

**A/N:**** Just Read and Review**

--------------------------

**Squad Selection**

--------------------------

The last month went by…slowly. Relyt was given a private class at the shinigami academy, where he was taught the basics from sword stances and styles to kido. He thought that kido was way too complicated to actually use in battle, and what would stop the enemy from attacking when he says the mantra? Another Kido? Right.

His mentor tried to convince him to use kido even if it was rarely but Relyt just thought it was too troublesome, all he really wanted to know is how to avoid and dispel them.

Relyt was brought out to a small sparring area. When he got there he found Yamamoto and some other captains waiting. Only a few of the captains were then since it wasn't a mandatory kinda thing. The other captains that were there was the 5th division captain, the 8th division captain because he also had two zanpakto and because he had nothing better to do, and the 11th division captain because of what happened a month ago.

Relyt walked to the middle of the sparring ring before Yamamoto decided to talk.

"Ah, Relyt. We have been waiting for you"

"Sorry, I got kinda lost on the way here" he said smiling nervously.

"Yes well, here we will see which squad you will belong to. You will spar against a present captain of your choice and then your performance in the spar will be put with your performance at the academy and then we will decide which squad to put you in" the elder soul reaper explained.

"So you want me to choose and fight against a captain, who is probably a hundred time stronger then me, to see what division I'll go to?" Relyt asked and Yamamoto laughed.

"Yes that's pretty much it"

Relyt sighed and looked at his choices. The first was Yamamoto, and there was no way in hell that he was going to challenge the 1st squad leader. The second was the 5th devision captain, he had short brown hair and glasses, he looked uninteresting. The third was the captain of the 8th division, Relyt noticed that he also had two zanpakto, could be interesting. And the last was Kenpachi, the squad 11 captain.

"Okay, I choose to fight him!" Relyt said pointing strait at Zaraki.

The other captain looked somewhat shocked and Zaraki started laughing.

"I was hoping that you would choose me. I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to actually fight you until I was called for this" Zaraki said grinning as he walked out to the sparring ring on the opposite side of Relyt.

"How about this? I'm going to offer you a chance that I give to most of the people I fight for the first time. I'm going to let you have the first hit, hit me anywhere, you can even lop of my head" Zaraki offered.

Relyt's eyes widened and then started thinking, 'What?! Why would he give me a chance to kill him?'

Relyt thought for a few minutes while in a defensive stance and Zaraki was getting impatient.

"Come on, attack already. What? Are you scared? Attack me!" Zaraki taunted.

"No" Relyt simply said and slightly dropped his stance.

"What?!"

"You're a captain! So if you're giving me a chance to actually kill you then that could only mean that I can't kill you!" Relyt said pointing his right Zanpakto at Kenpachi. All of the captains' eyes widened slightly and Zaraki started to laugh again.

"Impressive, so you've already figured it out, and without attacking. Very good, but it wont help you much!" Kenpachi yelled and charged Relyt grinning. The speed of the attack took Relyt by surprise and it took almost everything he had to just block that attack since he wasn't fast enough to dodge. "Y'know, I think I'm already starting to regret choosing you"

Relyt managed to dodge another blow and thrust both his sword at Zaraki's chest only to have them bounce away, "Damn, I knew it"

Relyt kept doing his best to dodge and block all of Zaraki's attacks while hitting but failing to hurt Zaraki. Relyt tried to hit Kenpachi at the same spot repeatedly but still nothing.

--------------

"I'm surprised the kid could last this long against Kenpachi" the 8th division Captain commented while watching the fight along with the other two captains.

"Yes, it is quite impressive" said Captain Aizen, "And he was able to figure out Captain Zaraki's defense without even attacking"

"In his month at the academy he was told situations and then asked him the best possible act. Every time he would look at each situation from every possible angle even if it ignores the concept of good and evil" Yamamoto explained.

------------------------------  
_  
'Damn, this isn't working. I can't hurt him…but maybe…'_ Relyt smirked when he got an idea as he dodged more of the Captains attacks.

Relyt tried to sidestep to avoid another of Zaraki's attacks but the sword turned and Relyt yelled in pain as the jagged edged blade of Zaraki's zanpakto cut into Relyt's right arm. 

"Is this all you have? I've been waiting to fight you for a whole month and his is all you got? Pathetic" Zaraki taunted and sheathed his zanpakto, "You're not even worth my time"

Relyt let out a small roar as he charged Zaraki ignoring his bloodied arm. Relyt slashed his right sword but Zaraki only caught the blade with his bare hand, Relyt attacked with his left zanpakto but he caught that blade as well.

Relyt jumped up using his zanpakto that Zaraki was currently holding and lifted up his legs and kicked Zaraki in the face with both feet, while never letting go of his zanpakto.

Zaraki fell back from the force of the kick and Relyt was still in midair above him. Relyt turned around in midair and thrust both is zanpakto into the ground in an X formation directly above the captain's neck.

"So how's that?" Relyt said panting and grinning. Relyt let go of the zanpakto and stumbled back holding his bleeding arm. "Hey, there goes my arm again" he said as he fell to his knees, "This better mean that I…win" he finished as he completely fell forward into unconsciousness.

----------------------------- 

**A Few Hours Later**

A few hours after the spar with the squad 11 captain Relyt began to regain consciousness. He found himself still laying on the ground and with his dried blood covered arm and most of his body still sore. He slowly turned around and faced the captains when Yamamoto said, "Ah, you are awake. While you were unconscious we have gone over your performance and have decided which squad you will go too"

Relyt looked at the old man patiently waiting for the result and then he continued, "You have shown great strength and reflex along with an interesting perspective in battle"

"I along the other present captains have talked it over and decided that you, Relyt Notsuoh, are now the newest member of the eleventh division!"

Relyt looked at the old shinigami in shock.

"So now…I have to…fight along and with…him?" Relyt asked disbelievingly and pointing towards Zaraki.

Zaraki laughed, "Well yes, I like to spar with spar with my men, especially the new recruits"

"Fuck" 

-----------------------------**  
A/N: Just four pages :(, whatever it's necessary.**

If anyone asks how could Relyt beat Zaraki I'll tell you, 1: he went WAY easy on Relyt, and 2: he had his Zanpakto sheathed when Relyt beat him. Also Relyt didn't even injure Zaraki, he just had his swords at his throat.

And I did notice that the squad 8 captain does have two swords.

And I figured out a cool think to do with his released zanpakto form and the eventually bankai, along with zanpakto spirit.

Happy 4**th**** of July**

and

Read and **Review******


	4. Zaraki's Initiation

**A/N: Don't own Bleach, Read and Review, and all that stuff.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zaraki's Initiation**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, c'mon already. We gotta go the squad eleven area for your…_initiation_" Zaraki said grinning sadistically.

"Wha- damnit! And I wanted to just to pass out right now. And fuck, what about my arm!" Relyt complained.

"I'll give you some bandages if you stop complaining" Zaraki offered.

Relyt sighed, "Fine" and Zaraki tossed him a roll of bandages. "Bastard" Relyt mumbled.

"Keep talking like that and I could just make thing worse for ya" the captain said laughing.

"Whatever" Relyt said as he finished wrapping his right arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relyt and Kenpachi walked into an empty room in the eleventh division area. Right as the door closed Kenpachi grinned and slashed Relyt across the chest with his zanpakto. Relyt fell back on the floor and cursed as he passed out.

When Relyt regained consciousness he awoke staring directly into a pair of big brown eyes staring, almost expectantly, inches away from his face. Relyt screamed shocked and his head shot up and the other face moved out of the way of his.

Relyt put a hand to his chest to see that the wound had already healed. He then looked to his left to see a small girl smiling widely at him. The girl had a regular soul reaper uniform (although small) and short bright pink fair. She was probably a head and a half shorter then him.

"Hi!" she said loudly.

"Uh…hi" Relyt said somewhat awkwardly, "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, the squad eleven lieutenant and president of the Shinigami Women Association!" Yachiru said loudly again.

"…Lieutenant?" Relyt asked with wide-eyes.

"Yup!"

"So the lieutenant of squad eleven…the most feared squad known for its brutality…is a cute little girl…I can't think anymore" Relyt stated unbelievingly. Relyt heard laughter and turned around to see Zaraki, "You bastard! What the hell was that for!?"

"What?"

"You attacked me out of nowhere!"

"Oh that. I was just testing your reaction time"

"'Reaction time' my ass!" Relyt shouted angrily.

"Aw Kenny don't be so mean, he still has to find his place here" Yachiru said instantly appearing beside Kenpashi.

Relyt paused a bit, "…Kenny?"

"Yeah we have to find your ranking" Kenpachi said pretending Relyt asked something else, "And to find your ranking you have to go through the 'initiation'"

Relyt looked at Kenpachi suspiciously, "What kind of initiation?"

Kenpachi grinned, "We don't really do this much but we sometimes do it for 'special cases'. The initiation is a tournament"

"…tournament?"

Kenpachi laughed, "First you have to fight all the unseated shinigami first. Then if you when you start to fight the seated members"

Relyt stared at the captain blankly, "And how many members are there?"

"A few hundreds"

"…and when does this 'initiation' start?"

"About an hour"

"No fucking way!" Relyt yelled out.

Zaraki sighed, "Fine. You can rest up in your room and do it tomorrow" then he smirked, "And Yachiru'll show you to your room"

"Alright let's go!" Yachiru said as she appeared beside Relyt scaring him. And just as Relyt and Yachiru left the room he could almost hear Zaraki laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean we're lost!"

It's been five minutes since Relyt and Yachiru left Zaraki and they were lost.

"Hehe, well you see, my since of direction isn't all that good" she admitted laughing nervously.

"Your kidding…aren't you?"

"Hehe, nope"

"But you're the…but you should…but why…GAH! Why did it have to be this squad" Relyt said with his head hung low.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
A/N: Y'now, I think my chapters are just getting shorter. I would have updated sooner but…I've got a few excuses. Well, for this story I've only got three, one is that I'm just lazy, another is writers block, and the last is that I was preoccupied with a video game for a week. I rented a game call 'Rogue Galaxy' for PS2, I only had it for a week and really wanted to finish it. I spent two days straight playing it, without sleeping. The main excuse for my 'The Second Samurai' story is that my family got a satellite dish and it uses another outlet it my room which takes away my ability to play my PS2 which I need to watch while I write the story.**

Well anyways, I decided to do something regarding the pairing with Relyt. If anyone guesses who he might end up with and get it right then I'll tell the pairing. The pairing is still undecided so it could be one or the other.

Anything else? No…I think that's it, Later

Read and Review


	5. Authors Note Possible Fic Rewrite

**Authors Note**

Hm, haven't updated in a little while…well my great grandmother died (1910-2007)(Died on July 27) yeah she was old but I can only guess she was 97, then my birthday past (July 31) and I got like 4 videos games, which is just another excuse.

But the ACTUAL reason why I'm putting this up is because I had an idea, but for me to use this idea I'm gonna have to start the INTIRE fic over again. My idea is that instead of Relyt becoming a Soul Reaper right after he dies, but the idea is that Relyt does go through the actual academy, with Renji, Momo and………(what was it?)……oh yeah, Izuru! Heh, I hate it when I forget the names, 'cause then I gotta go to wikipedia and look'm up. Well anyways, my new idea would help with build relationships like friends or….others.

Though I'm not completely sure if I'm gonna do this or not, I'm leaning toward for restarting most of the fic (and your reviews might help me decide faster)….really all it'll change is some of the current fic's events and Relyt'll probably get his shikai a little earlier.

And if I do decide to go with my new idea, I'll rewirte the intro chap and delete all the others. But I will save the current chaps for when I get to those parts again, but they will have to be modified somewhat.

And the whole 'guess Relyt's pairing' this is still up. But unlike my other fics, this time there's only one girl…….shouldn't be too hard.

Later, Tyler


End file.
